


Sugar and strawberries

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Keith opened the door, walking down the carpeted hallway with a confident smirk.He was allowed to be cocky- Shiro blew nearly his entire salary and most of Keith's on this vacation- and to make the perfect wedding as Keith always dreamed. Under the stars, in the middle of the ocean reflecting the night sky. He wanted the stars to surround them, the moon basking his husband in a beautiful glow like his husband deserved.





	Sugar and strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's b-day! Ily 💕💕💕
> 
> This is explained later but; Keith didn't actually know who Shiro was until the fourth date. He fell hard and fast on the first date.

The sensor lit up a bright green as Keith pulled his keycard away and opened the door with a gentle click as the automatic unlock command let him into the concierge lounge. 

Keith opened the door, walking down the carpeted hallway with a confident smirk.  
He was allowed to be cocky- Shiro blew nearly his entire salary and most of Keith's on this vacation- and to make the perfect wedding as Keith always dreamed. Under the stars, in the middle of the ocean reflecting the night sky. He wanted the stars to surround them, the moon basking his husband in a beautiful glow like his husband deserved. 

He didn't expect Shiro to actually follow through with his insane dream wedding- he was drunk and rambling when he mentioned it first.  
Shiro had taken notes and asked about it later when Keith was sober, pressing for questions when Keith tried to dismiss it.  
Truthfully, it was his dream of a wedding setting. Ever since he was a little boy, he would look at the stars out his window far past his bedtime and smile at the sparkling dots littering the sky. And he would dream of his ideal wedding, always knowing it would be a man standing across from him as the rings were exchanged. 

But Keith was blessed with the most beautiful man he'd ever met- not only in his appearance, but in his heart, too. 

Keith had said “yes” to a simple ring he didn't know was made of a diamond that reflected a rainbow when the light hit it just right.  
He had said yes, unknowing Shiro was going to sweep him and their closest friends on a expensive seven night cruise, book club level nearly the price of Keith's entire trust fund, and rent out an entire pool, bar and balcony for their reception. 

He got so lucky Shiro loved him back, loved him so much he would plan something so amazing just for Keith, and Keith alone.  
Also, it helped Shiro was the boss of one of the most successful stock businesses to exist.  
And Keith was now the husband of the boss of Shirogane Corp. 

Yeah, he was allowed to be a little cocky. 

The strong scent of coffee filled his nose seconds after entering, hearing other guests milling about for breakfast before departure at a nearby coastal city they'd be docking at soon.  
Keith, on the other hand, had other plans for the afternoon. 

The sun shone through the wall-length window in the lounge, looking out into the ocean under them. 

The lounge was a mess of parents delivering breakfast to children, older couples trying to avoid bumping into everybody as they scooped fruit salad from the open buffet.  
But Keith spotted his husband immediately, standing talking to a staff member with his back turned- he could notice his angel out of a crowd of all seven billion on people on Earth in seconds. 

“Hey, sunshine.” Keith spoke loud enough for Shiro to hear, but his voice was still only slightly over a whisper. 

Shiro turned his head around like an owl, giving a big dorky smile when he saw Keith in a loose tank top that had originally belonged to Shiro. 

“Starlight,” Shiro responsed softly, pulling Keith in for a quick, chaste peck on the lips. “I have a surprise for you.”  
“Really? You have more tricks up your sleeve?” Keith questioned playfully, letting Shiro lead him back to a free booth in the corner.  
“You can read me like an open book, baby.” Shiro tried his best to be as romantic as possible.  
“It's pretty obvious when you're grinning like an idiot, Takashi.” Keith couldn't help a giggle escape between his lips. Shiro was just so perfect. Keith could melt in an instant just because Shiro was by his side.  
A dark blush spread across Shiro's nose, nearly covering the light pink scar there. 

“Mr. Shirogane?” A staff member flung through the doors from the kitchen, calling the name in a hurried rush with a large plate settling on his palm. 

Shiro didn't even flinch, or acknowledge the staff's presence. 

Keith raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh, Mr. Shirogane…” Keith teased, pointing past Shiro's shoulder and towards the struggling waiter. 

Shiro chuckled under his breath, leaving Keith hazed in confusion.

“No, baby. He's calling for you.” Shiro said it so nonchalantly, like he was meant for the role. 

Keith grinned. 

“Over here!” He waved to the waiter, seeing a look of pure relief dawn on his face. 

“Here you are, Mr. Shirogane.” The waiter placed the plate down with a quiet clanking sound as it hit the polished tile of the table. 

He could get used to this. 

Keith stared in awe at the stack of pancakes sitting in front of him- shaped perfectly like a heart, strawberry syrup, peach slices and sugar sprinkled on like snow on the ground on a cold winter's’ day. 

Shiro's grin expanded. 

“Really?” Keith questioned, trying to make it seem like he was annoyed at the over-display of affection when really he adored it. 

“Of course. It also has chocolate chips baked in.” Shiro was obviously proud of his accomplishment.  
And how could Keith not share in that joy? 

Keith's first bite was bliss. The fluffy pancakes melted on his tongue, the distance taste of strawberry with a hint of peach sprinkled in. His next bite contained a melted chocolate chip, filling his whole mouth with the delicious taste, eagerly digging in more to chase the sweetness. 

Shiro sat on the other end of the table, elbows on the table and natural and artificial hands interlocking each other, observing Keith's every move like he would regret it forever if he missed a second. 

Once Keith was finished, Shiro had a special bowl of mixed fruit he was scarfing down- and by mixed, Keith meant cubes cantaloupe and honeydew thrown together in a bowl. The only fruit Shiro actually enjoyed, and Keith didn't mind because it was still healthy for him, every bite helping him recover from the disease that took his arm nearly five years prior. 

“I have a surprise too.” Keith confessed, and it was his turn to flash a deviant smile. 

Shiro's eyes went wide. 

“For me?” He asked, clinking his fork again the bowl. 

“Well, um,” Keith stuttered as he found the right words. “It's kinda for both of us. There's a spa on the floor below and I know you've been tight lately with work and wedding planning so...I wanted to surprise you…” 

Shiro lit up like a kid on Christmas morning seeing large boxes under the tree. 

“You... got an appointment?” Shiro looked shocked.  
“It's easy when you say you're marrying the head of Shirogane Corp.” Keith used the illusion of joking. He had fallen in love with Shiro at the beach, unknowing what the future for them held and who Shiro was in the industry.  
He didn't find out until the fourth date, when Shiro brought it up like no big deal and everything clicked in Keith's mind. 

Shiro finished his own breakfast, taking Keith's hand and going to get dressed in something a little more formal.

Keith pulled him in for a long, messy kiss before they had to shower.

“Takashi…” Keith breathed.  
“My husband.” Shiro whispers lightly back, biting at Keith's plush bottom lip. 

Yeah, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
